Varren 'goldshot' Cormick
Varren James Cormick, more commonly known as 'goldshot', is a Role-Play character created by Varren Cormick in W42. His current username would be Varren C, although this is subject to change. Varren was once a respected and high-ranking member of the White Knight Order and an accomplished Battle-Mage in said company. Yet misfortune struck him after a regretful day. For events that are only known to himself and his direct ex-superior, Varren was excommunicated, a dishonourable discharge from the famed Order of Knights. After his untimely expulsion, Varren decided to use his considerable amount of free time to begin his own grand journey around the globe. Earning his keep by selling his services to the highest bidder, Cormick quickly became both famed and notorious by the local populace, even reaching the point where as he sometimes had to go down-under to save his hide from private contractors that were after his head, as it had a vast bounty pinned to it over time. In time however, Varren met an individual with a simular backstory and fate; an ex-Temple Knight named Lysander Vye Vallance . They quickly became both friends and partners for life, working as a team whilst working contracts. The duo made good coin and this continued to happen untill year one of the sixth age of Gielinor, when the duo met with Grace Regalia, which they both soon joined thereafter, each with their own seperate reasons. As of late, Varren appears to travel to the murky lands of Morytania all the more, looking for both contracts and to test his mettle against the Vyre populace that reside there. Because of this he could very well be seen as an aspiring Vyre-Hunter. Varren Cormick's theme song Grace Regalia's official theme song Physical Appearance Being your everyday Humanoid, Varren doesn't possess any weird limbs or appendages, unlike other beings that occasionally roam around in this weird age. Standing at a good 6'2", James Cormick is a man of middle-age, yet strangely enough the hair that adornes his scalp is already quite white in colour, as is his neatly kept beard. A musclebound torso and upper arms, Varren thanks this appearance to years of constant skirmishes and battles as both a Battle-Mage and a mercenary thereafter. His facial features are quite rough and outright: A chiseled jawline and normal-height cheekbones joined with numerous scars and scrapes that are a constant reminder to the times Cormick failed to be either agile or defensive. Varren usualy dons his old armaments. They consist out of a light weight metal torso armament which is segmented to provide more nimbleness and manouverability in combat. A chainmail 'skirt' would hang down this piece of armour, topped with sturdy cloth to conceal the metal surface of it. Travel-worthy boots that are made of both leather and light-weight metal would protect his feet and his hands would be enmailed to aid him in deflecting minor blows. A simple leather hood would hang down his torso armaments. All of his armaments are treated and painted white, more tradition then necessity though. Painted on Varren's right shoulderguard would be his own personal black mercenary crest. After recent events Varren has been appointed 'Commander of the military Division' of Grace Regalia. To add some sort of value to this fact, Varren decided that it was time to finaly seperate himself from his old white armaments, for his life as a sellsword was currently over. Instead, Goldshot ventured back to Cormick Manor, retrieving his father's old suit of armour which he thereafter donned with utmost respect and grace. The armaments consist out of light but sturdy mail covering both the torso and legs, the metal being forged out of tempered steel with a hint of mithril in it. Covering this in various places would be plates of beaten silver with dim-golden trimings on the outer edges. They are present atop both his shoulders, functioning as shoulderguards respectively, his left lower arm, the outer sides of his enmailed legs, a strip on both of his boots, going up to where they meet with the mail pantaloons and last but not least around his entire neck, forming a neat golden and protective collar. Two silver pieces of enhanced silver are strapped over and around Varren's mid-section, providing more defence whilst maintaining manouverability. A cloak would be draped over his shoulders now, having the same colour-scheme as his armour. With it came a metal full-faced helmet that Varren will hardly ever use, yet he took it with him for sentimental value and the plausible official ceremony or two.. He fashioned himself a new hood however that he now attached to the cloak. His eyes would have a chestnut brown colour, although Cormick usualy calls in the aid of a minor spell to make them shimmer a light blue hue.(The reason for this is still unknown at the current. ) Vyre-Hunter equipment Due to Cormick's more recent endavours in and around the murky soil of Morytania the mercenary decided to alter his gear and weaponry whenever he travels there. A brief summary is given here: *Instead of his usual tempered steel shortsword Varren now dons a silver blessed blade with steel alloy.. The metal was given a blessing by a monk of Saradomin. *Cormick is always in the possession of three palm-sized copper smoke bombs. The chemicals inside are treated with concentrated silver well enough to let any Vyre be distracted by a fierce coughing-fit, if not skin irritation. *Last but not least, Varren carries with him a normal silver sickle. This is not frequently used in battle but more or less identifies him as an opponent to Vyrekin and an ally to the Myreque. Backstory Varren James Cormick was born to Sir Eni Ty, a promising White Knight, and local farmer's daughter Isabelle Cormick. Due to the latter being of non-nobility it was hard to picture their son to ever tread in his father's footsteps and gain entry to the fabled order of the White Knights of Falador. Yet despite this fact Varren worked his fingers to the bone to accomplish his dreams. He was accepted as a squire to his father after Sir Eni pleaded with his superior to give the boy a chance. Cormick was soon regarded as an aspiring addition to the cause and after years of dedication finally made it to Knighthood. Soon after his ceremony though his father fell victim to a Kinshra ambush and left Isabelle a widow and Varren broken and bitter. Years past, and Varren dedicated his life to exterminate the Kinshra to the best of his abilities, finding peace and comfort in decimating his father's killers. In the year 159 of the fifth age of Gielinor the White Knights ordered an assault upon a small Kinshra outpost located not too far from the borders of Taverly. Varren was handpicked to aid in this attack, along with a few other veteran members. The assault went as planned and all but a handful of Kinshra members fell to Faladorian steel. Varren was in charge of imprisoning the remainder of the Black Knights and thus it was a stroke of fate that it was him who saw it.. One of the surviving Kinshra wore an amulet around his neck.. And the amulet was a stricking resemblance to the locket his father wore at the time he was ambushed. Varren knew he was standing eye-to-eye with his father's killer. Despite the direct orders not to kill any of the remaining Kinshra, Cormick beheaded the man with a single swipe from his blade. He felt a great relief and a sense of peace within his very core.. Although this action had dire consequences. For his transendance Varren James Cormick was immediatly expelled from the White Knight Order and dishonourably relieved from his duties to Asgarnia. Mentally bruised but not beaten, Varren began his life as a sellsword and mercenary, not knowing what time would bring to his doorstep... The journal of Varren James Cormick '' Personal journal of Varren Cormick, Year I of the sixth era of Gielinor. Ninth of Moevyng, Ivanday.'' "It was just a two day travel from the now rebuild Baronship of Lumbridge to the docks of Port Sarim. Once we would arrive, Lysander and I would take the first ship that sailed South, to the Outpost of the Void Knight Order. Yet, all went to hell from the moment I got the bloody idea to ask a dodgy individual for directions. ( Note to self: Always carry a map! ) I approached a female.. She appeared to be rather outworldish, yet in this current era, nothing would surprise me anymore. I politely asked her if there was an accommodation around here where the two of us would be able to get some food and shelter for the night. She spoke of a Tavern to the south of the Port and I took my leave right after the moment she gave me this information, not wanting to linger in such a creature's presence longer then need be. Yet, Lysander remained where he was, as he recognised the being from a poster he noticed earlier this month. I did not give it a second thought and went on my merry way, food awaited me! ]]After a while ( and the worst meal I've ever had the honour of tasting ) I grew worried as Lysander had not shown himself yet. I used the commorb ( Courtesy of the White Knights.. -Cough cough- ) to locate him and soon found out that he and this demon-creature named 'Eris' had traveled to an airborne Keep that belonged to her Order. I immediatly decided to track his footsteps and it was not before long that I ventured through said Keep.. After this I found myself in the company of both Lysander and two strange individuals. One was the aforementioned demoness 'Eris', and the other appeared to be a Lich. They introduced themselves as the masters of 'Grace Regalia', and Order that strived to unify all of Gielinor, despite religions and convictions. Lysander was immediatly sold and agreed on joining their cause.. I had no other choice but to grudgingly accept their invitation to join their 'Order', for I had promised someone I would look after Lysander with my life.. He still does not know though.. Still doesn't have a clue what drove me to meeting him in the first place. All will become clear to him.. Someday, I guess. As for now, I find myself in this Keep.. Not knowing what time will bring to my doorstep.. " End of entry I Personality Varren can be seen as a somewhat cynical and bitter personality. Yet underneath all that he can sometimes be rather humerous and laid back. During his time in Knighthood Varren has proven to be extremely pious and courageous, not hesitating to charge in on an entire batallion of Kinshra with only a few of his brethren aiding him. In battle Cormick becomes a lot more serene though, as his abilities and training take over, being less rash and more coordinated. You will not find Varren to be in a company of many though. He is much more of an introvert and enjoys behaving like that, avoiding larger crowds of persona. He can be kind and gentle to those he holds dear, although the amount of people that fill in this category has grown thin over the years. His real ( current ) self comes afloat when he's bartering a deal or contract though. Cormick can be extremely flattering and become as slippery as an eel when discussing the terms and most importantly, the payment. Due to his excommunication Varren's original beliefs in Saradomin have dwindled and he now more or less leans to the Godless side of life, although the things Guthix preached are close to Cormick's heart as well, yet he does not call himself a true Guthixian just yet. Traits and habits Varren is in the possession of a simple oaken pipe and uses it on every possible occasion. Along with a beaten tin box stuffed with a wide variety of herbs and weeds, this tool is the main reason how Varren keeps his temper and angerment issues in check. Varren also enjoys to play the piano and is frequently seen doing so in pubs and inns all over Gielinor. He sometimes even earns a few coins on the side because of it. He is nowhere near professional though, but good enough for an everyday public audience. A big negative is his habbit to drink himself utterly wasted. Varren, in between contracts, spends his time bar-crawling all over the globe. Spending his time with his facade burried in a pint of strong ale or some sort of alchoholic beverage. This usualy ends in yet another bar brawl, an event that Cormick has come to enjoy... Sadly. Powers and Abilities Being a Battle-Mage, Varren has a strong grasp over magic and uses it to his advantage in battle. His expertise in fire magics is matched by few and he is quite adept in the other elements as well. In the school of teleportation he stands firm, having learned to teleport short distances apart from the more common long-distance teleportations folk use nowadays. ( Note: Short distance teleportations are considered to be harder to master than their long distance counterparts. ) As a Battle-Mage, Varren is also quite proficient in the art of swordplay. He wields a well-balanced steel shortsword and handles it perfectly in combat. This, along with his warstaf makes for Cormick's default battle setup. Over the years Varren has become substantially lethal in battle due to sheer expierence and training. His agility has proven him useful in various situations and the fact that he can assault from a distance makes him of utmost importance in a skirmish. The pianist Here listed are the pieces of music Varren can and frequently will play on a piano. The song he plays mostly depends on his current mood and thus listening to it could prove very useful in determinating just that. A theme Varren usualy plays when pondering or when troubled with guilt, remorse, etc... A song played by Varren usualy when he feels quite merry.. A rare song to be heard indeed, it is. WILL BE UPDATED SOON! Owned property Cormick Manor - Home to the late Sir Eni Ty, Varren hardly ever visits his manor nowadays. The manor itself is build like a true fortress, with only one, heavily fortified, entrance. The appearance of it is not grand at all, yet its soul purpose was and still is to hold of any assault thrown at it, making this fact unimportant. Trivia * Varren seems to have a great fear of flying, which is odd because he has no fear of heights whatsoever. *Varren speaks with a thick Scottish/Celtic accent, as did his father. *Varren is ambidextrous, meaning he is capable of wielding weaponry in both hands with equal efficiency. *The nickname 'goldshot' was given to him by his second contractor, for being such a punctual bastard when it came to his final payment. *No one truly knows why he decided to join Grace Regalia. *Varren is known to frequently aid the Myreque in their endavours against the Vyre population in and around Morytania. *As with many members of the White Knight's Order, the name of Varren's father is a play on words. Sir Eni Ty would be 'Serenity' if read correctly. Gallery Bandicam 2014-02-18 01-51-50-884 - kopie.jpg|Varren Cormick, overviewing the city of Varrock. Meetingg.png|Cormick, meeting with Grace Regalia Cormick.jpg|James Varren Cormick, during his time in the White Knight's Order. Battle mage young.jpg|A younger Varren, during his time as a Battle-Mage serving Asgarnia. white-knight-painting_00441281.jpg|Varren's father, Sir Eni Ty, two months before his assassination. Tallon's_Family_Crest.jpg|Varren's mercenary crest. bandicam 2014-02-19 10-05-55-892.jpg|Varren Cormick, pondering atop a mountain peak. bandicam 2014-02-19 10-24-18-691.jpg|Varren Cormick, aiding the Myreque in Morytania. Journal Varren.jpg|Varren's personal journal. Category:Battlemage Category:White Knights Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Military Category:Male Category:Asgarnia Category:Myreque Category:Knight Category:Mage Category:Grace Regalia Category:Historical